


Докладная

by TheLadyRo



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bureaucracy, Humor, M/M, bureaucratic porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyRo/pseuds/TheLadyRo
Summary: Бюрократическое порно как оно есть.





	Докладная

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву для команды fandom Good Omens 2019

Начальнику   
Небесного Департамента  
Архангелу Гавриилу

## ДОКЛАДНАЯ ЗАПИСКА

Вчера, 4 числа месяца июля лета от сотворения мира 6023-го в 16 часов по гринвичскому времени мною проводились оперативные мероприятия в ресторане «Араки» (стандартное благословение для мест, часто посещаемых туристами, с целью поднятия морального духа, повышения уровня веры и распространения благодати в возможно более широких кругах). Когда я заканчивал употребление в пищу сета суши, служившего прикрытием для моего нахождения в данном месте, мною было зафиксировано вражеское присутствие.

Ко мне приблизился агент противника, а именно демон, известный как Энтони Дж. Кроули, который безо всякого разрешения с моей стороны присел за мой стол, высказал свое мнение по поводу выбранного мной прикрытия и попытался искусить меня, ангела Господня, неприемлемым предложением. Невзирая на мои возражения и высказанные прямо угрозы, сей демон продолжал упорствовать в своем адском деле и позволил себе переступить границы не только приличий, но и допустимого в скрытом взаимодействии с противником контакта.

Желая сохранить небесное вмешательство в тайне от человечества, а также опасаясь за безопасность окружающих нас смертных, я предложил вышеозначенному демону перенести нашу дискуссию в более уединенное место. Вследствие чего я был вынужден проследовать за ним к заднему выходу из ресторана, где во внутреннем дворике, в котором, по счастью, отсутствовала посторонняя публика, я был атакован Э. Дж. Кроули, не скрывавшим своих самых гнусных намерений.

Призвав на помощь дарованную мне творцом силу, я смог оказать достойное сопротивление, и после продолжительной борьбы демон был повержен на колени. Не желая признавать свое поражение, он продолжил сквернословить и издавать прочие богопротивные звуки, в связи с чем я был вынужден заткнуть ему рот доступным мне способом. Процесс этот доставил мне значительное удовольствие, поскольку ничто так не радует праведного ангела, как вид зла, поверженного и извивающегося у его ног. Ибо демон воистину был повержен, и познал вкус поражения, и был вынужден принять без возражений все, что я пожелал сотворить с ним, и благодать небесная наполнила его, поскольку я надеялся, что это отвратит его от адских замашек и научит с уважением относиться к посланникам Господа нашего.

Завершив этот процесс, я проследовал в книжный магазин, являющийся базой моих операций на Земле, чтобы с должным тщанием описать происшествие в моем докладе. Однако по прибытии на место я обнаружил, что мерзкий демон не пожелал извлечь урок из своего поражения и решил возобновить свои попытки искушения. Э. Дж. Кроули поджидал меня возле входа в магазин, где коварно напал на меня, когда я отпирал двери. С огромным трудом мне удалось укрыться вместе с ним в недрах магазина во избежание привлечения внимания смертных к делам Рая и Ада. 

Внутри магазина между нами произошла отчаянная борьба, в ходе которой была разбита лампа, имеющая огромную историческую ценность, а также обрушена полка с редкими изданиями и повреждены несколько книг. Также в ходе борьбы обоим физическим телам были нанесены многочисленные повреждения, представляющие собой царапины, синяки и в одном удручающем случае след укуса. Кроме того, были разорваны и утеряны некоторые части одежды.

Вооруженный праведным гневом и верой в справедливость своего дела, я сумел одержать верх над демоном. В отчаянии он пытался бежать, но я преследовал его по всему магазину, пока наконец не настиг в спальне, где отчаянным усилием поверг на кровать. Там я обрушил на него всю тяжесть моей праведности. И несмотря на то, что демон извивался, пытаясь побороть меня и перехватить орудие моего гнева, я сумел пригвоздить его к постели, голыми руками подчинить себе, а потом поразить противника своим орудием. Раз за разом я пронзал демона, заставляя издавать жалобные крики и стоны, которые были слышны по всему магазину. Он униженно умолял о пощаде и сквернословил, как это свойственно его роду, но я был непреклонен и не остановился, пока демон не замолк, словно сраженный замертво. Лишь тогда я позволил себе испытать восторг победы и излить свое ликование в возгласе, восхваляющем Господа нашего.

К сожалению, физическое мое тело было истощено сражением и потребовало отдыха. Когда же я пришел в себя, то обнаружил, что демон ускользнул из моих рук. В связи с чем я признаю свою недоработку, покорно принимаю порицание и обещаю приложить все усилия к дальнейшему отлову и усмирению демона Э. Дж. Кроули и внушению ему страха Господня, поскольку считаю одной из основных порученных мне задач неустанное сражение с силами Зла до полного их подчинения.

Главный оперуполномоченный  
Управления по работе с человечеством,  
ангел Круга Начал  
Азирафаэль


End file.
